


For I Am Ever So Hungry

by GuardianofFun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Injured Sebastian, Injury, Sebastian's demon form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/pseuds/GuardianofFun
Summary: Sebastian, injured and hungry, alone with the boy who could feed a demon for a lifetime. The butler starts showing his true colours when his master lets his guard down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going through my old fics, giving them a polish and putting them up. This was hastily written a year or so ago, there's gaping plot hols and half assed explanations - I just wanted an injured Sebastian if I'm honest, so if you can see past the bullshit reasoning you might find it fun, that's if you like Sebastian all banged up and bruised? Also torturing poor Ciel. Always fun :D

As it turns out there’s a specific type of venom that demons don’t take to kindly too, or maybe Sebastian’s just unique. He’s not sure, and frankly it’s not what or why that’s the question it’s how- how is the room spinning, exactly? He lifts his head but it suddenly weighs too much and he topples to the ground. He can feel the warm buzz in his abdomen begin to tingle, get hotter and hotter until it explodes down his side.

“Se….tian! Wh…. Are y…. ing?! Ge…. up!… order!”

His master is yelling, he thinks, but he can’t hear him. Strange because he can hear his own heartbeat very well, or he would if it was beating properly. It’s sluggish, like it hasn’t the energy to go on much longer. But there was an order in there somewhere, his contract seal lets him know that. It tingles, not unpleasant as such, only annoying when he’s already burning up. He pushes with all his might against the floor, and staggers to his feet. His master stands in front of him, his mouth wide open. Is something wrong with him? He looks down at himself.

Blood stains his white shirt, it’s soaked right through to his chest- or is he bleeding? He can’t really tell, and now his eyelids feel ever so heavy too. He’d rather like a nap, which he thinks is unusual because he… doesn’t sleep.

Ciel has his hand up in front of him, pointing to something over his shoulder, and he honestly would take a look, but the floor’s rushing up to him, and by that point he’s already been impaled by another attackers blade, and so lies there in a puddle of his own, thick, dark blood. So different to the humans, but similar in function. The attacker laughs, a sound that floats down to him as Ciel clambers onto him, shaking him. What an irritating brat.

Blood pours out, and he fights to keep his eyes open. Faintly, he can hear gunfire, and Bard’s thick accent yelling something as there’s a crash from somewhere around them. 

He doesn’t last five more seconds before the entire world vanishes.

When it swims into focus again, Sebastian is greeted by the sight of Ciel hovering over him, his face set like stone as he seems to be doing something to Sebastian’s chest. He blinks a few times, and realises he can feel pressure on his chest from something wound around him. A bandage? Over a wound that should have sealed itself up in minutes.

Ciel seems to be asking the same question but Sebastian can’t quite hear yet.

He shakes his head a few times, letting his hair fall from where it was stuck to his face with sweat.

“Sebastian, can you hear me?!”

He sits up.

“Yes my lord, I can,” he says, though the whole thing is ruined by the trickle of blood that passes his lips.

“Good Lord, Sebastian- what is wrong with you?” Ciel asks, throwing his bloody hands up. “We’ve been at this for six hours now, and you’re still bleeding; don’t you demons have super healing?” He almost yells, exasperated. He falls into the chair beside the bed. Sebastian nods, the action sending the room into a whirl of colour, and he feels bile rise in his throat as his stomach churns unpleasantly. Determined not to let his master see him in any sorrier a state than his current one, the demon clambers past the chair to the window and allows the acidic tasting substance- is that more blood?- to fall from his mouth. He grimaces, wiping at his chin with a not at all trembling hand. He can hear his master behind him scoff, and resists the urge, as a good butler should, to make a scathing remark about all the times he has had to watch the young boy sick with his own fever. Humans, he thinks, a grimace flickering over his face for a moment before he schools it into something more suiting the head butler.

He hears Ciel shuffle uncomfortably behind him, and spins on his heels, slower than usual. Ciel is twiddling the strings of his eyepatch so much it becomes loose, and it flutters to the ground in a soft swish of fabric. His master is nervous. He stares his demon in the eye, his blind eye’s seal pulsing violet in time with Sebastian's sluggish heartbeat. 

“Sebastian, what is going on?” He asks, softer now. The demon shrugs, resting a hand on his chest. The haphazardly tied bandages are doing something at least, soaking up some of his blood, but not solving the actual problem that there is venom burning Sebastian up from the inside out. He can feel it eating away at him. It burns more than any wound this human shell has been delt before, it is pulling at the edges of this human mask and searing him, his true self, as though he is being scorched from the inside out.

“Whatever was on that blade was toxic,” he says flatly, his perfect poker face back in place. “Or at least it was me,” he added, and Ciel seemed to pale.

“I thought you things were immortal,” he said, attempting to keep his own voice level too. Sebastian could hear though, recognise even, the change in his master’s lilt whenever he was worried. He smirks, and then steps towards the chair the boy now sits in. He finds himself inclining his shoulders to hover over his charge like usual, and managing not to hiss at the wave of pain it sends through him. He smiles nonetheless.

“Hard to kill yes, and immune to most everything, yes - but immortal we are not. We live for millennia, but our lives are like that of every creature. They all end in death, my Lord,” he says, not able to stop himself chuckling at the concept. Humans and their puny life spans.

Thinking about it, Sebastian hasn’t lived exceptionally long, he’s little over the average age for demons now. To die now leaves a lot undone. He’d rather not. The young master doesn’t seem too keen on it either, and he sits slightly more upright in his chair.

“Well anyway, you can’t die now, our contract has not been fulfilled.” the boy says, but Sebastian can already see the wetness in the boys eyes. Try as he might to pretend like a grown man who can keep calm and carry on, Ciel is a boy and Sebastian the only one he can depend on unwaveringly. This has little more to do with the contract and more to do with Ciel’s need for care, wether the boy admits it or not. Sebastian has known for months now, the changing attitude his master has for him. 

The demon smiles, one hand outstretched to cup the boys small face. His lips part into a smile, and Ciel’s eyes meet his once again. Hunger flares in Sebastian, exacerbated by the pain that only reminds him how starved he is. How easily he could snap the boys neck in this moment, how easy it would be to bite into his soft flesh and drain the boy of every last drop, savoring the taste of such a fractured soul. His fingers flex without meaning to, pinching at the boys cheek. Ciel flinches and it snaps Sebastian from his thinking.

“No need to worry young master, I will follow you in this life and the next,” blood gurgles in his throat, a trickle bubbling from his lips. His tounge darts out to catch it, and for a second he wonders if Ciel can see it - the monster that he truly is. He leans closer, and Ciel shrinks back into the chair. The smell of blood is overwhelming and Sebastian grins at his master. Hunger and pain rips through him again, pushing him forward, further, till his nose hovers an inch from Ciel’s. The boys eyes are wide with fear and Sebastian wonders if his own have turned that dark, dark red they do, he wonders if that is what scares the boy most, or if it is the fangs that threaten to rip the life from him. Suddenly Sebastian is gone and all that remains is a dark, injured and ever so hungry demon hovering over a terrified child. The thing moves closer, so Ciel can feel hot breath in his ear. 

“You owe me too much, _boy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you might have enjoyed this :D lemme know if you have any better explanation for why Sebastian is hurt, I know it's a bit wishy washy but ehhh.... thanks for reading!


End file.
